


Post-Feeding Encounter

by apex__predator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hair-pulling, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Power Imbalance, Predator/Prey, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Spit As Lube, Watersports, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apex__predator/pseuds/apex__predator
Summary: Nathan is a vampire who was cast out from his group and Parker is a werewolf who just found him on his property.





	Post-Feeding Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has heavy material, please refer to the tags.  
> If anything is mistagged/untagged, please let me know and I'll edit the tags.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is all fiction!! Illegal or aggressive behavior modeled in this work is for fantasy purposes only and the author does not support rape, abusive relationships, etc. IRL.

It’s loud, the music playing from the gramophone. A rousing medley of symphony classics. Strings play passionately, an imaginary conductor waving his baton fluidly. He led the whole ensemble with effortless ease, commanding all parts of his players with gentle yet strong intent. 

It got on Parker’s fucking nerves.

As if on cue, the melody stops abruptly as Parker brings his fist down upon the disc forcefully.

Silence. More silence.

The sound of a debauched man, gasping and whimpering quietly. Hot, sanguine blood ran through the cracks in the floorboards, like rivers from a lake.

 _Much_ better.

“Fuck.” The vampire slurs. Parker tuts, coming up behind the thin, lanky form hunched over in the middle of the room.

Nathan might’ve seemed like a threat at first glance, bent over in anticipation of prey. But upon further inspection the shaking of his shoulders and the heavy breathing gave his unsteady nature away.

 _Post-feeding haze_ , Parker mused to himself. His heat flared in his pants.

“It doesn’t have to be like this. I-I’ll leave, and we don’t have to fight.” Parker gave a wicked smirk, coming up behind the shuddering form. Through his eyes Nathan looked more like a crazed, homeless dog than anything humanoid.

The boy was not in his right mind. His eyes bulged, never set in one place, wandering as if he saw something grotesque circling the room. His legs lay haphazardly against the carpet, struggling as he tried getting up. Lastly, what had caught Parker’s notice almost immediately.

A man lay dead on the cold, birch floor. Not a glamorous death for sure, Parker noted with a grimace when he sees several daggers sticking out of his torso.

“You’re a vampire?” Nathan nodded with large eyes, one shaking hand coming up to wipe the drying blood on his chin. He looked miserable, eyes red and twitching, nose running as his body seized. Parker knew anything sane would find it repulsive.

Vampires don’t hunt, that is common knowledge. They wait for their prey to find them. It was highly unusual to find one so desperate to drink that it would resort to such medieval means such as murder.

Must have been a reject. Parker reaches out suddenly and Nathan flinches, scrambling backwards.

The redhead’s frail bones crack unforgivingly as he slides across the hardwood tiling, scrambling for purchase among all the slick blood covering the floor. His fiery orange hair burned with passion even its sorry state, matted and spiked with blood and sweat. Parker grabs him by the scruff and hauls him up.

Sure as Hell, the mark of a traitor lays burned into his collarbone. It was fresh, the skin around still charred and peeling.

“Do you vampires know about a thing called knotting?” Nathan’s eyes go wide once more, his chapped bleeding lips pulling in ragged breaths.

Nathan wasn’t short, but next to Parker he looked absolutely minuscule. He was definitely not stronger either, especially in his current state.

Parker leaned in, his hot breath ghosting over Nathan’s porcelain white skin. The vampire felt warm to the touch, and his pained whimpers were more lively than they ever could have been before feeding. Finding a vampire still drugged up from the heat and blood in their veins is quite rare.

The werewolves large arm comes around, Grabbing Nathan by the hip and dragging him forward forcefully. The poor boy moved like a marionette, completely helpless against Parker’s strength.

“Please, d-don’t hurt me.” Nathan stuttered. His sharp teeth were withdrawn, but the sheath-like indents in his gums were red and loose. Parker smirked wide before punching the boy across the face, making his head hit the wall.

Nathan gives a cough and a gag, the fresh warm blood in his stomach threatening to lurch out of his throat.

Parker’s claws gently unsheathed themselves as he dragged his fingernails down Nathan’s thin shirt. It ripped easily, giving him access to more snow white planes.

He rubbed his small stomach with a satisfied purr, suddenly pushing the heel of his palm in harshly. Nathan draws back, coughing and gagging, willing his meal to stay down while Parker reaches down to whisper in his ear.

“You know vamp? When you’re all drowsy like this you aren’t that bad. Maybe I could find a use for you.” That’s when Nathan seemed to fully understand the severity of this situation. Pushed up against a wall by a werewolf, half naked and drugged. Definitely a recipe for disaster.

Nathan’s qualms were solidified as Parker tore at his jeans, ripping the buttons. Nathan struggled helplessly, arching and bucking and whining as Parker stripped him completely.

Soon he stood in nothing but a pair of white boxers, shivering loudly. His raging erection from feeding pressed up against the thin fabric. Parker teases the waistband, hand coming from Nathan’s inner thigh to rest over his crotch. Nathan lets his head fall back in unwanted pleasure, immediately regretting it when he rolls his hips leisurely into Parker’s large palm.

“Eager are you.” Nathan shakes his head, want and need from his high tearing at him. He’s screaming on the inside, trying to will his fight to the surface. ‘Let me go, fuck, let me go. I’m tired, I’m _scared_.’

But Parker does none of these things, instead he rips off Nathan’s boxers. Two fingers are unceremoniously shoved into Nathan’s mouth to stifle his noises, Parker comes up and straddles Nathan’s side. He grinds slowly, letting the boy feel his entire form, strong and sure.

“You’re tight I bet. If you behave maybe I’ll use lube.” Parker dragged his sticky fingers out of his mouth, saliva dribbling down Nathan’s chin. The vampire hissed, his old tenacity suddenly refacing. Parker leans in appraisingly, smirking at the look of stifled anger. Nathan’s defiant self refaces, and without hesitation he spits in Parker’s face.

He knew instantly that it was a mistake. The tension is palpable as Nathan tries not to look directly at Parker. When he’s finally gathered the courage to look up, Parker had saliva dripping down his cheek. His eyes were slowly building in something murderous, teeth barred.

Parker’s grip suddenly tightens and Nathan rears back to run. Before he can move he’s flipped and smashed against the wall.

The redhead gives a sharp shriek as he feels something break, definitely something important. Parker doesn’t care as he brings the wet fingers from Nathan’s mouth to circle his tight asshole. He spreads his asscheeks with one hand, running a barely wet finger on the puckered entrance.

“You’re so cocky, slut.” Parker roars, punctuating each syllable by a rutting his crotch into Nathan’s hip. The small boy can feel the magnitude of Parker’s arousal, and he inhales fearfully.

Nathan doesn’t have time to prepare when a finger is shoved forcefully into his hole. The intrusion burns like hell and Nathan feels his erection wilt as he cries out.

“That’s right. Be careful faggot, or I may just tear you.” Parker whispers warnings as another finger is shoved inside. Nathan screams out as he feels a rip from the stretch, unaided by nothing but a bit of spit.

Parker pumps the two large digits in and out of Nathan’s ass, pace unforgiving even as Nathan starts to bleed onto his fingers. The boy feels startlingly alive, veins working overtime as they pump the blood he drank through his body.

Parker slips the fingers out, wiping them on Nathan’s shaking stomach. The boy can’t do much other than stifle a sob as the werewolf moves back, towering over him.

“Do you want to spit again baby? I’ll be all for a encore.” Nathan entire body trembled, he held onto the wall for dear life. He felt so embarrassed, so fearful, but so, so empty. The pain almost felt secondary to his sudden arousal that had spiked up.

Nathan thought back to what Parker said, turning around. He grabs his sore ass, crumbling in on himself. He gingerly skirts his fingers along his bloody, puffy hole.

“Please. Please don’t put it in me.” Parker is silent as he forces Nathan to his knees. The poor vampire whimpers as the werewolf kicks his legs open.

Parker quickly unzips and pulls out his cock, pulling his pants and trousers to his thighs. Nathan almost faints at the size, about the size of his forearm, easily a round 10 inches, and thicker than his wrist. Nathan starts to protest as the length is shoved into his mouth, quieting him.

“Since you didn’t cooperate, I’m gonna have to punish you.” Parker enunciates with a sharp kick to his lower gut.

“ _Ack!_ —“ Nathan yelps loudly, sound muffled by the dick slowly pushing further into his mouth. He falls forward, more of Parkers hard, unbelievably large cock forces its way down Nathan’s throat.

Parker takes a moment to appreciate Nathan, on his knees, choking on his cock. Nathan’s eyes were watering, his quivering form struggling to breath. Those passionately burning locks of hair fell over his forehead and ears, long and messy without any maintenance. One kick to Nathan’s stomach and he’s bent over struggling again.

Parker smiles deviously as he brings his sophisticated dress shoes down to crush Nathan’s genitals.

The boy‘s head darts back against the wall in a scream, hands flying down to protect himself. Parker withdraws and Nathan lets out a choked noise. His hands rush to rub his balls and cock protectively, noises rushing from him as he tries to regroup his thoughts.

“Who the fuck told you you could stop sucking bitch?” Parker barked, fisting Nathan’s citrine hair. He pulls his head away from the wall only to smash it back in with force. Nathan doesn’t have a say as Parker moves forward and fucks into his mouth like a animal in heat, his cock tastes sweaty and bitter. It made Nathan sick, dirty spit dribbling from his chin as he tried to rid himself of the taste. Nathan’s pleas and cries are barely audible, most ending in gurgling as Parker’s cock recklessly stretches apart Nathan’s throat.

The werewolf hums appreciatively and reaches down to feel his thick cock pushing against the walls of Nathan’s neck. Parker slips out of Nathan’s mouth for a second and holds his torso against the wall with a foot to his chest. When he looks down he sees the boy’s miserable complexion.

The blood has made his face red and splotchy, and tears and snot drip from his face as he takes short, wheezing breaths. Parker moans particularly loudly when he crushes Nathan’s balls between his heel and the boy keens loudly. Nathan started to blubber and cry, saying that his “weak little cock” couldn’t handle anymore torture. Nathan surprises himself with his bluntness, though he didn’t have much time to ponder upon it, begging for all he’s worth.

Parker growls aggressively down at Nathan as he grinds his cock and balls into the floor. “What a pretty little slut, letting Master Parker’s dirty shoes step all over you.”

Suddenly Nathan shivers, shudders. Parker moves his hips back as Nathan goes slack, soft murmurs and whines falling sweetly out of his mouth.

“P-please— I can’t—“ Parker gives one last kick to his stomach and Nathan slams his head back against the wall, biting hard on his bleeding lips to dampen the dirty whine that broke through. The vampire goes redder than ever as Parker feels his cock twitch twice against his shoe.

Parker moves his foot back to see Nathan with his legs thrown open, almost crying as his pathetic thighs shake. His cock is flaccid, pissing all over the floor in shivers. 

Parker watches in awe as Nathan gasped, piss forming a puddle underneath him. He seemed to be clinging onto his last shreds of dignity, body shivering with the effort of holding back his noises. Parker drops down to eye level.

Nathan’s cheeks were red and puffy. The werewolf watches as the boy blinks his shadowed eyes to stave off tears, the usual chartreuse beauties hidden by his enlarged pupils.

“Well... this sure is interesting.” Parker sits on his knees, staring at Nathan with a mocking smirk. The vampire shied away from the look.

“I-I’m sorry—” Nathan looks up in unbridled fear, knowing what Parker was capable of. Parker leans in slowly, making the other boy flinch in fear like he was a predator judging prey. The werewolf runs his tongue in a strip along Nathan’s sweaty neck, earning a breathless whimper.

He pulls back, looking at Nathan appraisingly. The vampire is trying to ignore the piercing stare, head turned.

Parker sucks on his teeth, contemplating for a moment.

“Turn around.” Parker grabs Nathan under the armpits, hauling his frail bruised body up. Nathan’s body shakes uncontrollably, his muscles tense and stretched. Despite his shaken demeanour, he lets out a quiet cry of relief. Parker took a moment to appreciate his thin, lithe body. 

Nathan was younger, similar to most rejects. But his body was beautifully mature, bending and moving harmoniously. He wasn’t muscular in any sense of the word, but Parker appreciated his lean limbs. He was dotted with freckles, thin red hairs are scattered around his chest and crotch. His nipples were perky and salmon pink, and his teasing tongue is slick and hot in his mouth as he pants, eyes hooded.

Nathan’s beauty made Parker fume. He wanted him, wanted to watch him on his knees begging for him to fuck him deep.

“D-Don’t hurt me, please, I’ll do anything.” Nathan was babbling aimlessly, snapping Parker back into the moment.

A slap resonates through out the room and Nathan quiets with a whimper. Parker sighs defeatedly, grabbing Nathan by the hips gently. He turned him around, pushing him against the wall.

“Stop making those fucking noises.” In actuality, Parker thoroughly enjoyed the little yelps and yips. But he enjoyed the wet fearful gasp that Nathan made when he stopped even more.

“Spit.” Parker sneered, Nathans jaw dropped in arousal, a gasp tumbled out of his mouth. Parker had the boy sandwiched neatly between himself and the wall. Nathan pressed back along Parker’s length unthinkingly, completely oblivious to the order he was being given. His mind had stopped trying to differentiate between his sane self and his drugged self.

“Fucking spit!” Parker roars, on the edge of his patience. He slaps Nathan’s ass, leaving a red handprint amount the splotchy skin as Nathan screamed. He tried to gather the energy to spit, but instead hot saliva dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin.

Parker scooped up whatever was there and moved back slicking himself, adding to whatever thick mess was still left undried on his cock. Nathan quickly recognizes his mistake and groans, trying to bat at Parker.

“N-no I need— more spit, please.” Nathan begged, voice all pretty and high. Parker growled, annoyed. He grabs Nathan’s struggling body and wraps one large hand around his neck, squeezing.

Nathan’s noises are faint, and for the first time in the entire night the only noise filling the air is Parker’s growls. Nathan struggles and struggles as Parker leads his cock to his hole.

Parker stutters his hips quickly before snapping them forward. Nathan gives a loud gurgling noise, his own spit choking him. He’s dizzy, an unorganized array of noises flowing from his mouth, pleas and moans of pain. His suction of his ass is tight around Parker’s throbbing length.

The loud sound of skin on skin resonates inside the room. Parker is snapped back to attention by a particularly loud noise by Nathan and he lets go of his neck.

On the edge of passing out, Nathan is pushed against the wall, cock wet and flaccid against his thigh. Parker looks down at his cock disappearing into Nathan, so tight and hot. The slide was slicker than before, blood coating him like lube.

“You’ve never done this before huh? Am I the first one to fuck your wet hot virgin ass, you whore?” Parker isn’t sure Nathan heard. The boy was leaning against the wall, long nails scrambling for purchase on the drywall.

“Answer me bitch!” Parker slapped him again. Nathan doesn’t know how much more he can take. He blindly nods. He crumbles into the wall, crying softly.

“Please— it hurts so much, let me go.” Nathan said, his voice barely a whisper, he sounded scared shitless. Parker hummed, wanting to see Nathan’s beautiful face tear up.

“Turn around.” Nathan froze, cringing away from him. Parker picked him up, balancing him against the wall. He wrapped his legs around him, positioning himself in between.

Parker leaned in, letting his mouth drift down Nathan’s neck. The boy shook his head, moving back.

Somehow the feeling of Parker’s hot dirty breath against Nathan’s chest felt worse than his cock in his ass. The way he was straddling him felt too intimate. No one had ever touched him like this before, no one had ever touched him at all. Every harsh bite felt like a brand, like ownership. Nathan is pretty sure he’d rather die than think about it.

His high still raged on, making him feel loose and tired, though his heart and veins worked at superspeed.

Parker reaches down with a smirk, jerking off Nathan’s half hard cock. Nathan shook his head, chest heaving with suppressed sobs.

“P-please... don’t touch me.” Nathan was burning alive. He’d never felt more worthless than he did looking down to see the purple bruises over his chest that Parker left behind. Parker sneered at him like he was trash.

Parker let go of his cock, staring up at him. There was something in his eyes like longing, and Nathan momentarily felt sorry before his legs were being spread.

Parker lined himself up, pushing in. Without the aid of the spit it was a lot rougher. But there was something more than carnal about the way Parker leaned in.

Something in him, most likely the blood running through his veins, made him excited. His prick leaked on himself, it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he could be used like this, that his traitorous body could make this horrible moment feel so good.

To Parker’s heightened senses Nathan smelt like cum and piss and pure fear. Parker was elated. He held Nathan by his hips, making a mess of him.

Aggressive yelps filled the air as Parker used Nathan’s body like a fuck toy, moving and grabbing wherever he pleased. Nathan was too far gone to protest, trying to distance himself from the situation.

But then Parker rubbed against something inside of Nathan, something electric. Nathan yelped as a wave of pleasure flowed through him. The blinding gratification made him feel dirty and used.

“S-stop it.” Parker leaned in, smirking. He was close, Nathan could tell. The heavy breathing and messy thrusts gave him away.

“What? Hitting you there?” Nathan gave a shaky head nod. Parker angled his hips, pressing the side of his cock against that spot.

Nathan lazily moaned, a litany of swears dropping from his lips. He was so full, so full, too full, he was stuffed to the brim. He didn’t think he could get any fuller, but then he did.

“You feel that? That’s my knot Nathan.” Parker was far gone, hissing in the redheads ear, talking about how tight he was.

Nathan squirmed, trying to pull away from Parker’s iron tight grip. He didn’t want to be tied to him like that, the thought made him panicked to no ends.

As Parker’s knot expanded Nathan yelled out helplessly, his hips shuttering. He stops for a brief moment and accidentally sinks down, taking the knot deeper.

Nathan is crying, loudly. Some part of him was wondering why he was fighting. It didn’t take long before it won over, the boy cries out as Parker’s hips bounce him up and down.

Parker gives a commanding growl as he cums, his cock spurted copious amounts of oily, sticky semen. The suction and tightness of Nathan’s slick, bloody ass was almost uncomfortable. He bends down, sinking his sharp teeth into Nathan’s neck, earning a scream of agony.

He breathes loudly for a few seconds. The room is quiet. Nathan watches as Parker’s slightly open mouth twists into a sick smile.

His ass feels wetter, warmer than a second ago. Yellow piss and cum dribbles down Nathan’s thighs. He doesn’t want this, he wants it to stop, the pain and the fear and the humiliation.

“Fuck, you’re so quiet. Come on, don’t be like that. I see your dick, I know you like this, you greedy breeding whore.” Nathan’s cock jumps at that and he feels like he dies a bit inside.

“You should be thanking me you bitch. Without me who else would fuck you like the needy horny fucktoy you are?” Parker purrs as his hips start again. It’s smoother now, aided by all the fluid in Nathan’s ass.

Parker moves forward to grab Nathan’s neck for the second time. The boy tenses but Parker simply presses two finger into the deep bite on his neck.

“I’ve marked you. Look, fuck, so good.” Nathan refused to look at Parker’s brand on him. It was deep and bleeding, and Nathan almost thanked the sharp pains in his ass for distracting him.

“You know when a werewolf claims the people they fuck Nathan? When they’re pregnant. Do you want me to fuck you full of my pups Nathan?” Nathan shook his head aggressively, fear spiking through him. He didn’t know whether it was possible for a werewolf and a vampire to have children, but he wasn’t keen to find out.

“Think how fucking hot you’d look. Stomach bulging as you cry and touch yourself, a reminder of me inside you at all times.” Nathan didn’t want to listen to him.

The redhead can’t keep count of how long he was fucked. All he knew is that every time Parker emptied his slick into his ass, he felt a little bit more of himself break.

“I’d rather die than carry a monster inside of me.” Nathan tries to hold onto his fading sanity, spitting at Parker as he’s fucked him deep. The werewolf nonchalantly looks up, wrapping a hand around Nathan’s erection.

Nathan doesn’t have enough left in him to stop him. He simply fucks upward into Parker’s tight fist. He wants more, fuck he wants more. He wants so much until it fucks him up completely.

And suddenly Parker’s cumming. Nathan’s so close, so close to reaching his peak when Parker slips his cock out of his ass.

Piss and cum gushes out of him, dripping down his thighs. His stretched asshole is clenching around nothing, not used to the cold unforgiving air. There was a disturbing amount of blood.

The redhead gives a quiet whimper. He feels so worthless, so used. Parker steps back, letting Nathan’s bruised, tired body fall to the ground with a nauseating crunch.

Nathan’s crying, he’s begging as Parker zips up his zipper like nothing happened. He wants more. He wants to be owned again, feel like more than the mess that he’s become.

His hand comes up to push at the bite mark on his neck. He whimpers and ruts his hips onto the piss covered floor, he wants more, he needs more.

Nathan watches as Parker leaves, leaving him broken and bloody. The boy shakily grinds into his hand, crying out softly. Every movement hurts without Parker’s body supporting his weak limbs.

“Parker,” Nathan cries as he cums, adding to the pool of piss on the wood floor.

And for the first time in a long time, everything’s quiet. Nathan lies in his own mess, feeling pathetic.

He stares up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the way his body is screaming for rest.

He feels the adrenaline flowing through his veins die down, breathing heavily. His stomach is bloated, the cum and piss dripping out of his ass makes him feel sick.

But the most sickening thing is that even when he’s so full, he still feels hopelessly empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Any critique or kind words would be greatly appreciated! A simple kudos also means a lot <3


End file.
